The present disclosure generally relates to a method for producing a transport and transfer receptacle for at least one fluid medium, a supply method for supplying at least one fluid medium and to a transport and transfer receptacle for at least one fluid medium and, in particular, to a method for producing a transport and transfer receptacle for at least one fluid medium, a supply method for supplying at least one fluid medium and to a transport and transfer receptacle for at least one fluid medium for medical technology in order to be able to store fluid media, in particular liquids, under sterile conditions for a number of weeks or months and subsequently to be able to supply the media in a simple and reliable manner, for example to an infusion means, an injection device or a medication device, for example an insulin pump or another type of medication pump.
The prior art discloses a multiplicity of receptacles for fluid media, in particular liquids, which receptacles can be used, in principle, for storing, transporting and transferring fluid media and optionally for an injection of fluid media of this type.
For example, one injection device discloses a device suitable, for example, for self medication. The injection device comprises a housing, as a base for placing onto a skin surface of a patient. The base accommodates an injection needle which can simultaneously penetrate a skin surface of a patient and a septum of a liquid reservoir. Furthermore, a manually operable compression spring which exerts pressure on an injectable liquid composition within the reservoir is provided. An overall disadvantage of this system however is that the charging of the receptacle with positive pressure, which charging is carried out by a patient or trained medical staff directly during the injection, is always coupled to the injection itself. For this purpose, the patient or the trained medical staff has himself to apply the energy required for the pressurization and for the perforation. A further problem arises due to the fact that the liquid generally contains gas bubbles which may possibly pass into the body tissue of the patient during simultaneous pressurization and injection.
Another injection device for use on a skin surface of a patient comprises a base which can be adhesively bonded onto the skin surface. Furthermore, a cartridge containing a medicament is provided. When placed onto the skin, a rise in pressure in the cartridge and a production of a fluid connection to an injection needle are produced simultaneously by a corresponding mechanism. However, a disadvantage of this construction is again that gas bubbles may form in the cartridge, which gas bubbles cannot be dissolved because of the rise in pressure and the penetration of the skin surface by the injection needle being produced simultaneously, and therefore the gas bubbles can enter the body tissue. A further disadvantage resides in the complexity of the described system, since the simultaneousness of the operations described necessitates interaction of a plurality of components, in particular interaction of a plurality of component parts. Furthermore, a disadvantage of the described construction can consist in that movement of a pressurization system parallel to a skin surface takes place in a state in which an injection needle has already penetrated the skin surface, and this may result in an increased pain load. A further disadvantage consists in that a tightness check of the system and of the individual system components is not possible until during use. If, however, it should turn out during use that, due to defective interaction of individual system components, there is a leak, liquid may escape during the injection operation without the injection operation still being able to be broken off in a controlled manner or repeated with a defined injection quantity.
Further injection systems in which mechanical pressurization can take place during an injection operation are known. However, these systems also have the above-described disadvantages, in particular the disadvantages of gas bubble formation and the disadvantage that a tightness check generally does not take place until during use of the described systems. Furthermore, some of the described systems are extremely complex technically. Further disadvantages consist in that the fluid receptacles can generally only be changed with difficulty or with admission of air.
Numerous different exemplary embodiments of another medication device for applying a pressurized medicament liquid describes, for example, the use of a liquid reservoir in the form of a bag which is accommodated in a housing. The housing comprises a puncturing element which can puncture a bag wall of the reservoir. Before application of the medicament, the liquid reservoir is placed under pressure, and the wall of the reservoir is punctured. This puncturing can take place in different ways, for example automatically or by appropriate pressing onto a skin surface. Furthermore, various exemplary embodiments disclose a sterile external packaging, different pressurization times, different types of pressurization mechanism, pressurization when screwing a cap on, and various safety mechanisms.
Therefore, there is a need for a transport and transfer receptacle for a fluid medium and a corresponding production method which at least substantially avoid the disadvantages of known transport and transfer receptacles and production methods such as to be designed in a simple manner, is intended also to be usable for large quantities of liquid and is intended to completely remove air bubbles arising during the filling.